1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display and presentation devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a scaled astronomical display apparatus to provide a simulated 3-D rendering of a group of astronomical bodies, such as stars, planets, moons, and the like.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
Simple and effective display apparatus are essential for introducing new subject matter to students and other unfamiliar persons. As the theory of science can be somewhat dry, educators and lecturers often turn to devices and apparatus that capture the essence of a subject, as well as an on-lookers attention. Next, after an overview has been presented via a display apparatus, and or other suitable means, the theory and associated topics may be presented and discussed.
When considering astronomical simulators and demonstration apparatus, a typical prior art display-type device is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,011 to Alnafissa, which discloses a `Solar System Simulator`. The Alnafissa invention is a complicated mechanical simulation device of a scaled representation of Earth and our solar system. This apparatus enables the relative circumferential motion of the planets around the sun in simulated orbits while floating on air. This invention also includes a plurality of blower devices to aid in powering and elevating the simulated planets and the sun, and further requires internal gears, wheels, and a variety of other structures. This device is not a low cost device, and may be prone to mechanical failure. Further, this device is limited to only being able to simulate Earth and our solar system.
The art presently lacks a low cost display apparatus having a simple construction that will still capture the interest of one or more individuals during a lesson, lecture or seminar. Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide new and improved astronomical display apparatus (e.g., simulators) having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, and/or advantages:
display device capable of presenting an arrangement of simulated astronomical bodies; PA1 simple base unit design with rotating deck surface; PA1 configured requiring only a means to supply (or to produce) a source of pressurized air; PA1 easily constructable using many plastic low-cost parts; PA1 scaled astronomical bodies may be provided in a foam material or substance, and preferably may be covered with a self-illuminating or glow-in-the-dark type of covering; PA1 may include a plurality of easily changeable deck surfaces simulating differing arrangements of stars, planets, moons, etc.; and PA1 having a simple low cost construction.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear with a careful review of the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative only, and variations are certainly possible.